Brooke Potter: Welcome to my life
by earthgirl16
Summary: My name is Brooke Potter. I am Harry Potter's twin sister and this is my story. OC/Draco DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

Brooke Potter: Welcome to my life

My name is Brooke Potter, at least that's what I'm called now. You see my story is complicated. For the first eleven years of my life I was known as Brooke Green. I grew up with a great foster family and I was happy enough but I always had this feeling that part of me was missing. On my eleventh birthday I found out what it was, when my simple life got turned upside down.

The truth is I am a witch. I am Harry Potter's twin sister. When I was eleven I was pulled head first into a world unknown and I loved it. I never had any proper family, no one to get close to, until then. I found my place, my missing half. I am fifteen now and I finally belong. In Hogwarts, in Gryffindor, with my brother and our friends. But not everything about belonging id good.

Maybe I should explain. When I was one years old my parents were killed. I never knew them. They died at the hands of a dark wizard named Lord Voldermort, he was trying to kill Harry and Me. If someone told you my life was full of sunshine and daisies, they lied. I have seen things that most people don't even dream about. I have scars both emotional and physical. Including the famous curse scar on the inside of my right wrist, in the shape of a cross. Mine and Harry's future's are set in stone, destiny's entwined, the weight of the world on our shoulders. But at least we can share it.

This is my story.

A story of Fame, Death, Friendship and Love.

A story of a Celebrity.

A battle between Light and Dark.

The missing piece of the puzzle. 

My name is Brooke Potter, welcome to my life. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Begining

The beginning

We were all sitting in the Hogwarts express on the way to Hogwarts for another year. The compartment was cramped because we had to fit in all our friends.

There was Ron and Hermione, our best friends. Who have been with us through everything, together people call us the golden 4.

Summer and Sky, the twins from Gryffindor. We sometimes hang out with Neville too. Luna from Ravenclaw, she's a bit weird but that's why we love her. As for Slytherin there's Kassia, Sabrina, Blasé and Pansy (we only put up with her because we have to). There's also Draco Malfoy, he has grew up and is a lot nicer, he is still very blunt, sarcastic and has still got his edge but that's just who he is.

"I can't believe it." I moaned to everyone,

"What?" Sky asked, once we all got settled, me in between her and Draco.

"Me and Harry spent all summer at the Dursly's without word and now nobody believes us."

"Hey, don't bring me into your rant." Harry cut in.

"Ok, ok but it's true." I replied.

We spent the next half an hour talking about everyone's summer's and getting back into the swing of things. I was relaxing with my head on Draco's shoulder, thinking maybe I could take a nap when a sharp, burning pain shot through my wrist, I automatically held it with my other hand while my head shot up.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, it happens all the time now," I replied, "Harry 'you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said while rubbing his scar on his forehead.

I settled down against Draco again and he took my right arm in his and traced my scar, I don't know where is came from but it suddenly felt nice to be touched by him and it was soothing the pain so I closed my eyes and got comfy on his shoulder again.

"How did it get here anyway?" He asked, cutting through my thoughts,

"What?"

"The scar how did it get on your arm, I mean I can understand Harry's his is on his forehead but yours is on the inside of your arm, how'd it get there?"

"When the dementors come and I see it back I had my arm over my face so it was covering one eye."

"Oh, that explains that then," he said quietly "The dementors really effect you that way?"

"Hmm," I said sleepily "That's why third year, not good."

"And you did punch me." he said.

"You deserved it." I replied still with my eyes closed. I felt him chuckle against me.

When I opened my eyes I realized Harry was looking at us.

"What's with the evil eye Harry?" I asked.

He didn't answer just jesgered his hand towards me and Draco. I looked up at him then back at Harry.

"What? He's comfy." I reasoned and closed my eyes again. The truth is I kinda liked how is felt being this close to him, I could feel the warmth radiating from his body and he did have some body, we seemed to fit together.


End file.
